What If?
by Mitsuki Riaku
Summary: When Gokudera has the chance to change Haru's future, will he change her past to prevent her from ever being involved with him or the Mafia? If he does, she'll be saved from death, but won't remember him. Will he let her go?


Hi minna-san~! Another 5986 fan fiction for you all! ^^ Was inspired (taken -_-) by the music video for "What If" by Jason Derulo. Go watch the music video! It's really good! (plus this fanfic will make MUCH more sense if you watch it -_-"…just saying.) ^_^ Please review, and thank you for reading!  
WARNINGS: CLICHÉ LINES, BAD GRAMMAR MISTAKES, SOME CURSING AND CONFUSING WRITING! DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

AU: Haru becomes involved with the Mafia by meeting Gokudera, not Tsuna. This is also TYL.

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning. Gokudera was unwrapping a picture frame, cardboard boxed surrounding him. He glanced at it before gently placing the wooden frame on a nightstand next to a silver clock. The frame contained a simple picture of himself and his girlfriend, Haru Miura smiling happily at the camera. He then silently pulled out a red velvet box from the nightstand and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver engagement ring. He grinned, thinking about what Haru's reaction would be about the ring.

"I can't believe we're doing this."

Startled, Gokudera quickly shoved the box into his pocket and turned around. Haru came walking in with another box. She placed the box on the bed.

"10 years ago I would have never believed I would be dating, much less moving in with Gokudera Hayato! The delinquent who always annoyed the hell out of me and was way too overprotective of Tsuna-san. Never! I mean, I always thought you were such an asshole!" She laughed jokingly. He smirked.  
"Admit it, you fell in love with me at first sight!"  
She stuck out her tongue.  
"No way!"  
"Is this the last box?" Gokudera asked, pointing to the box laying on the bed.  
"There's one more. I'll get it."  
"No it's okay. I'll get it."  
"No Hayato, I got it." She said stubbornly. She smiled at him and turned out the doorway. Gokudera chuckled to himself.  
_"She's stubborn, like always."_  
He pulled the box out of his pocket again and opened it.  
"What if, I'm the one for you, and you're the one for me?"

Haru pulled the box out of the moving truck.

_"This box is heavy desu…Maybe Hayato should have gotten it…No! Haru has to be a good girlfriend! Or maybe future wife!"_ Haru thought happily as she slid the truck's door closed. _"Hahi! Haru would be so happy if we were to get married and have kids too! And Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-san would be at our wedding…" _Haru was busily daydreaming as she crossed the street.  
Meanwhile, a man had just received a text from his wife and clicked it open. He distractedly read the text from his phone and didn't notice the pretty brunette crossing the street….  
His brakes screeched. The box slipped out of Haru's hands and glass spilled from it onto the road, shattering on the pavement. Gokudera spun around when he heard the glass and ran out of the house. He frantically looked around until he saw Haru in the middle of the road, a car moments away from crashing into her delicate body. Haru was trying to protect herself as she screamed for Gokudera. He desperately ran over to where she was, trying to push her away before it was too late.  
Time was slowing down.  
He could feel his heart pounding as he dashed towards her. Her smiling face flashed into his head. The car was a second away from hitting her and he was too far away.  
_"I'm not going to make it. I have to save her. She has to be alright. Please, time stop. I will give up everything for her to be okay."_

At that moment time froze.

He could see himself just inches away from Haru's frightened face. The car was just about to collide with her.  
Then, he heard a clock ticking…but the sound was abnormal…it was ticking…backwards.  
He could feel himself running backward into the house while the car pulled away in the opposite direction.

_"What…What the hell is going on?"_  
Everything was going back in time, he was watching himself go back, like he was in a video recording and someone had hit the "rewind" button. He was back in the house, holding the engagement ring as Haru came walking back in, backwards. She was gone as he was repacking the picture frame. Now he was back to last night. He could see Haru lying next to him in his bed as she slept peacefully. She got up and he did too; they were re-dressing and the were now downstairs. He watched as Haru un-blew the candles on the table and they re-lit, the smoke disappearing. Now he was at the part where Haru and him were baking a strawberry cake. The bottle of sake he opened re-sealed itself. Then Gokudera was covering Haru's eyes, about to surprise her with a dinner.

He closed his own eyes. What was going on? When he opened his eyes, he watched as his body moved on its own; it was gently guiding Haru's slim fingers over a piano. They had been at his house again. He remembered, Haru had wanted him to play her a song. He had been teaching her how to play the piano, and she was laughing, embarrassed.  
Suddenly he was back at Namimori park. He watched his fingers un-dial his phone to call Haru, and the numbers were going backwards until there was no number and he placed his phone in his pocket. He then walked backwards until he sat down. Haru was sitting next to him, speaking, but no words coming out. She laughed and her hand went up to tuck her hair behind her ears but instead it went on her face. He wanted to stay there and just watch Haru talk until he felt himself being forced to walk backwards again. He saw Haru sitting alone on the bench.

_"No dammit! Come back! I want to stay there!"_  
His body forced himself to lean up against a tree. He could see Haru looking over at where he was and she smiled. He glanced down at his watch.

_"The fuck…?"_  
The hands on the clock were going backwards until it stopped. He looked back up. The people around him froze and he caught a glimpse at Haru who was still smiling at him, but she was frozen too.  
Suddenly there was a poof of bright pink smoke. A ten years older Gokudera stepped out of the smoke.

"Bastard! Why are you here? Are you doing this?" he growled at him.  
His ten years older self glared at him,but he could see sadness in his eyes.

"Listen to me. I only have five minutes. I purposely had Shoichi Irie mess up your current time. He had invented a time machine that could rewind our past lives and I had him rewind this moment. This moment where Haru Miura would have died in a car crash."  
Gokudera stared at him blankly.

"I want you to keep walking. Don't talk to Haru. Don't speak to her. Don't even look at her. If she hadn't met you she would have lived a normal, safe life outside the mafia and she wouldn't have been your girlfriend which means she wouldn't have died in that car accident. Haru would have gone on to marry some other normal man and live a happy, full life. So you had better understand me. If you truly love Haru, then let her go. Because she would have a better future without you."

Gokudera didn't answer.

"Gokudera. If you love her, then let her go."  
He gave his younger self one last glance and a cloud of cotton candy colored smoke appeared and he was gone.  
He was looking at his watch again. The hands on it were moving forward signaling that there were out of "rewind" mode. He got off the tree and walked forward. He walked forward, not trusting himself to even glance at Haru. Haru was watching him closely, smiling as he walked by. When he didn't stop, her smile faltered.  
He couldn't help himself; he turned back around and sat next to her.  
She smiled again and waved at him.

"Hahi?"  
"What is it?"  
"Um…You look really familiar…have we met before?"

_"Because she would have a better future without you."_  
His older self's words rang in his head.  
"No, we haven't." he told her coldly.  
"Are you sure?"  
He hesitated.  
His words came back and he had to face reality.  
_"She wouldn't have died if she hadn't met you."_  
"Maybe in a past life we have."  
Gokudera then got up to leave. He felt himself hesitating.

_"If you truly love Haru, then let her go. You have to let her go._"  
They smiled at each other one last time.

Haru disappeared from the picture in the frame until it was just Gokudera standing there by himself with an empty space next to him. She disappeared from Gokudera's arms in all his memories.

The clock was moving forwards.

Gokudera looked back to Haru.  
The sound of the screeching brakes rang in his head as the scene replayed in his head of Haru getting hit by the car.

_"You have to let her go."_  
She looked down sadly. Gokudera stared into Haru's bright brown eyes one last time. Their eyes met. Gokudera broke the gaze and slowly he walked away.  
Haru and the moving truck disappeared from the street and the car drove on. There was no car accident, no mafia, no Gokudera.

And Haru Miura lived on with her life._  
_Feeling nostalgia, Haru watched him walk away. She sat there, trying to concentrate on a memory.

_"Hahi? Haru can't remember much but…his green eyes looked really familiar."_

* * *

Er….yeah. Abrupt ending…sorry. ^_^" I was actually going to make this an 8059 fanfic but decided not to…*is still deciding* NEXT! Should I do a fanfic for the song "Haru Haru" by BigBang or one for "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang? Or another song? And for what pairings? Send suggestions and please review! Thanks for reading guys! ^_^


End file.
